


Hannibal's Guilty Pleasure

by PinkToby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Humor, crack!fic, delicious shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkToby/pseuds/PinkToby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t normally indulge in such dining practices, but tonight was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal's Guilty Pleasure

He didn’t normally indulge in such dining practices, but tonight was different.

He had taken his prey from a place between a bustling Walmart and a defunct KFC, far enough away from the city so that nobody would recognize him. 

After all, he had to keep up appearances.

The entire drive home was spent anticipating what was to come, the filthily decadent experience that _absolutely nobody could ever find out about under any circumstances._   The scent from the backseat was intoxicating, and he glanced at it from the rearview mirror at every opportunity.

_Soon, you will be mine._

This kind of meal did not merit any preparation—no, it was fine just the way it was, warm and just _waiting_ to be devoured by a hungry mouth.

He did not bother to use a plate.  He would not sully his fine china with such edible debauchery.  No, he would eat straight out of its container, a thrill of shame ever-present in his mind as his eyes gobbled up the feast before him.  

No spice, no fancy garnish for this dish. 

He would eat this one as-is.

Pale white, little flecks of brown in some places, covering slippery, delicious red, ending with a slight crunch—oh, it had been _too long_!

The first bite made him sigh out a rapturous moan—it was so _wrong_ , so horribly indulgent, but there was something beautiful about the way it yielded beneath his fangs, flavors mixing and dancing across his tongue. 

How could something so disgusting be _so damn good_?  His hands were a complete mess, but he couldn’t stop picking up more and shoving it into his greedy mouth, as if somebody were about to snatch it away if he stopped even for a moment.

Like a wild animal, he gorged himself, hunger trumped by pure desire to consume every morsel that lay before him. 

All too soon, he had finished. 

The residue that coated his fingers was all that remained.    

He smiled.

Hannibal Lecter loved pizza. 

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck did I just write?!?


End file.
